Doomed to love
by bells.baby
Summary: Ele era um presidiário que estava tentando ter a sua liberdade a mais de 2 anos. Ela era a melhor advogada de todo país. Por ironia do destino o advogado dele teve que sair do caso pois estava sendo procurado pela policia e sobra para ela defender o tão famoso presidiário que todas diziam ser a perdição em carne e osso. Ele era Edward Cullen, ela era Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Povs Edward

Era só o que me faltava, o idiota do meu advogado ter que sair do caso por que o otário também tava correndo risco de ser preso, ainda por cima coloca uma mulher para cuidar do meu caso, a advogadazinha ainda não tinha chegado e a minha paciência está acabando.

– Desculpe-me pelo atraso, é que o transito está caótico.

Eu mulher muito bonita tenho que admitir entrou na sala, ela não parecia uma advogada e sim uma modelo de tão linda.

– e você seria a advogada que irá cuidar do meu caso?

– exato senhor Cullen, eu me chamo Isabella Marie Swan e a partir de hoje eu serei a sua nova advogada.

– espero que a senhorita cumpra com o seu dever direitinho, pois eu quero me ver livre o mais rápido possível desse muquifo

– senhor Cullen eu creio que o senhor não tem que dar palpites pois eu estou aqui simplesmente por que me pediram para cobrir o caso, mas caso o senhor não queria abaixar a guarda e ser um pouco mais educado creio que terei que largar o caso e o senhor continuará preso.

Mais essa mulher é muito insolente mesmo onde já se viu falar assim com quem anda pagando pelos serviços dela

– SenhoritaS wan, a senhora não é a única advogada do país então creio eu que nessa historia quem sairá perdendo seria você

– Creio que não já que eu sou a unica capaz de te tirar daqui, pois andei pesquisando o seu caso e devo admitir que nem mesmo seu antigo advogado conseguira a proeza de te tirar daqui.

– o que a senhorita está insinuando senhorita?

– não estou insinuando nada, apenas estou afirmando que se eu não fosse a sua advogada e sim a juíza desse caso eu teria te deixado mofando na prisão.


	2. Chapter 2

Povs Bella

Que cara mais metido esse preso tá achando o que? que ele vai conseguir sair da prisão sem a minha ajuda, que pobre iludido, ele pode ter certeza que por mim ele iria para o quinto dos infernos que alias é o lugar da onde ele nunca devia ter saído

- Bom já percebemos que nossa primeira impressão não foi da melhores, não é mesmo senhorita Swan?

- Com toda certeza senhor Cullen, mas deixando nossos problemas de lado, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas se incomoda?

- Logico que não, eu faço de tudo para sair daqui.

Ele abriu um sorriso estonteante, como um ser humano consegue ser tão bonito assim senhor, isso deveria se considerado crime!

-Cullen, quantos anos você tem?

- 29, por que a pergunta senhorita Swan?

- por nada só curiosidade, já que eu irei conviver com o senhor durante um tempo tenho que saber no mínimo a sua idade e nome completo.

- então tá, mas eu devo ter o mesmo direito, meu nome é Christopher Edward Masen Cullen e tenho 29 anos e a senhorita?

- meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, como você já sabe e tenho 24 anos

Como ele poderia ter quase 30 anos e ser tão lindo, e não aparenta ter essa idade, já vi que terei que tomar bastante cuidado, pois esse ai é a perdição em forma de homem.


	3. Chapter 3

Povs Edward

Todos aqui presentes perceberam que nossa primeira impressão não foi das melhores, mas para sair daquela prisão eu faria de tudo até mesmo aturar a coisinha arrogante da senhorita Swan, Mulherzinha mais audaciosa se achando só por que era a melhor advogada do país, se eu quisesse eu conseguiria um advogado muito melhor do que ela, mas tenho que admitir que não seria problema nenhum passar o processo todo ao lado dela .

– Mas como você conseguiu ser a melhor advogada do país com apenas 24 anos senhorita Swan?

– Bom senhor Cullen vamos admitir que em advocacia o Brasil não é um dos melhores países

Passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre coisas alheatórias e descobrimos que tínhamos algo em comum, nós dois já havíamos estudado no mesmo colégio.

– falavam muito de mim?

– Claro você foi tachado como delinquente por causa do acidente com a bombinha

– nossa aquele lance foi só uma pequena brincadeira

Ela soltou uma gargalhada tão gostosa que eu foi contagiado e comecei a gargalhar junto, depois de termos nos recuperando da crise de risos ela foi embora, então me levaram de volta para a cela

– Bonita ela - disse um dos policias que estavam na porta da minha cela

– Bonita não simplesmente maravilhosa - disse o outro

– Vocês estão falando de quem? - perguntei curioso

– Como de quem? Daquela gostosa que estava falando com você, aquela que acabou de sair, quem é ela a namoradinha do playboy?

– Não ela é a Swan minha advogada

– poxa deu sorte hein playboyzinho com uma advogada dessas até eu

Esses caras são nojentos onde já se viu falarem assim de uma mulher, tá tudo bem que eu não sou a pessoas mais recomendada para falar isso, mas aquilo já foi sacanagem, por isso eu sai de perto não queria gastar meu tempo e minha saliva com dois trogloditas.


	4. Chapter 4

Povs Bella

É me parece que o Edward não é tão desprezível quanto eu pensava estava até cogitando a possibilidade de nos tornarmos amigos. Hahahahaa só que não, pois apesar de nós termos nos dado bem ele continuava a ser um criminoso, bem gostoso tenho que admitir, mas foco Isabella! Ele é apenas mais um cliente, que quando conseguir sua liberdade vai simplesmente desaparecer da sua vida para sempre, e você se importa com isso por que ele não é nada. A quem eu quero enganar ele era gato demais para sair da minha vida assim tão rápido, mas eu não estava preocupada pois por mais que eu fosse a melhor advogada do país eu não,poderia fazer um milagre, vamos para de pensar nele pois a vida continua e não gira só ao meu redor.

– Lice, minha gata cheguei

– Hey Bells, chegou cedo o que houve ?

– Nada

– E ai seu novo cliente é igual aos outros presos ? Velhos, barrigudos, brutos, burros e broxas?

– hahahah, só você mesmo, mas tenho que admitir que me surpreendi com meu novo cliente

– por que gata ? À e Isabella para de falar clientes parece que você é uma das piores prostituta.

– vou fingir que não ouvi o seu último comentário e responder a pergunta, ele é um gato, é meio arrogante tenho que admitir, mas tirando isso ele tem 29 anos, tem um cabelo bagunçadamente sexy, tem um sorriso estonteante e duvido muito que ele seja broxa Fadinha.

– Falando assim até eu fico curiosa para conhece-lo

– Bom dona Alice safada Mary eu vou subir para tomar um banho, por que aquele cheiro de presidio está impregnado em mim

Subi as escadas do meu apartamento, vocês devem ta pensando por que eu e a Ali moramos juntas. Bom nós não morávamos juntas, até o dia em que ela se cansou de ser sustentada pelos pais, queria ter sua independência e sair da casa dos pais, que são meus vizinhos, mas para falar a verdade ela está aqui até consegui dinheiro o suficiente para comprar a própria casa. Tomei o meu banho e tentei levar os meus pensamentos embora,mas não deu muito certo pois eu continuo pensando no Edward e em como ele é lindo, já vi que terei mais trabalho com esse caso do que eu imaginei .


	5. Chapter 5

Povs Edward

Caraca já estou me irritando de verdade, pois já fazem quase 2 horas que a Isabella saiu daqui e esses imbecis não param de falar nela e em como ela é linda, gostosa, inteligente e coisas que eu já sei que ela é, mas parece que eles tem prazer de ficar falando da minha advogada que modéstia parte é simplesmente linda, mas não é, para os outros ficarem reparando e se repararem não comentem.

– calem a boca, vocês já estão me irritando parece que vocês não tem outro assunto se não discutir o quanto a minha nova advogada é linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, tá eu já sei de tudo isso, não precisam ficar me lembrando!

– e olha o playboyzinho ficou irritado por estarmos falando da advogadazinha

– Não estou irritado por vocês estarem falando dela, claro que não, eu tô puto por que se vocês falassem por sei lá alguns minutos tudo bem, mas por 2 horas seguidas e sem descanso, vocês já estão de sacanagem, não e possível!

– o moleque nós falamos o que nos quisermos e durante quanto tempo nós quisermos ou você ainda tem alguma esperança que vocês tenham algo? hahaha até parece que aquela gostosa da Swan vai querer ficar com um bandidinho igual a você se toca Cullen você não é tudo isso não !

Depois disso eu só senti o peso da minha mão descendo na cara daquele canalha e depois outro cara que até agora havia permanecido calado me empurrando para que eu saísse de cima do policialzinho meia boca que se acho no direito de falar alguma coisa ele já se olhou no espelho?

– tá querendo morrer Cullen? Isso é desacato à autoridade, eu posso te deixar mais tempo aqui por isso.

– Dane-se esse dai não tem respeito nem por ele mesmo, tava é merecendo uns bons tapas mesmo.

– tava mesmo? Por quê? Só porque eu disse a verdade? Nossa Cullen eu pensei que você não ligasse para a opinião alheia.

Eu ia partir para cima do cara novamente quando fui interrompido pelo delegado

– senhor Cullen se você continuar com esse comportamento inadequado eu serei obrigado à aumentar a sua pena e a chamar a senhorita Swan aqui novamente

fiquei quieto a final ninguém precisa saber, mas só de ouvir aquele sobrenome já me dava um arrepio na nuca. Não, não achem que eu sou frouxo, mas a presença dela era meio intimidadora, então sem falar nada me dirigi de volta a minha cela e fui deitar afinal se eu ficasse mais alguns minutos lá seria capaz de esquecer da minha pena e arrebentar com ele, onde já se viu tratar uma mulher como se fosse um objeto, ele não dever ter respeito nem pela própria mãe, CANALHA !


	6. Chapter 6

Povs Bella

Eu não sei para que inventaram o despertador, aquele aparelhinho me dá raiva, deveria ser o quinto que eu quebrava só nessa semana, vai ter um barulho irritante desses lá na casa da mãe Joana. Mas como nem tudo são flores tive que me levantar, fiz as minhas higienes e fui para a delegacia, para tentar convencer o juiz a deixar o Cullen responder em liberdade e tentar fazer isso o mais rápido possível por que depois o senhor irritadinho iria ficar reclamando no meu ouvido.

– Bom dia flor do dia, dormiu bem Bells ?

– Lice, meu amorzinho, COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE ACORDAR DE BOM HUMOR? Principalmente essa hora da manhã, não são nem 9 horas! Vai ser animada longe da minha pessoa, por favor.

– hey, calma tigresa, tudo isso é por que você terá que ver o gostoso do Cullen novamente e tá nervosa?

– Não viaja fadinha, tudo bem que ele é lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso e bom isso não vem ao caso, o fato é que ele é super prepotente e insuportável, apesar de termos algumas coisas em comum ele continua sendo um ogro, pelo menos comigo! Então antes que o senhor simpatia me mate é melhor eu ir para a delegacia resolver isso logo

Me despedi da Alice e fui direto para a delegacia, pois ele era meu cliente e por mais que eu quisesse que ele se ferrasse para deixar de ser tão…. ELE, eu tinha que fazer o papel de boa advogada e tentar tirar ele dessa. Eu não sou boazinha?


	7. Chapter 7

Povs Edward

Caralho cadê a Bella, já são mais de 16 horas e ela ainda não chegou, to ficando sem paciência cara o que ela foi fazer ? e ainda por cima eu vou ter que aguentar esses idiotas que se intutulam "os policias" e para melhorar a situação eles que tomam conta do corredores de presos em que eu me encontrava. Me dá mais raiva ainda por ser aqueles dois trogloditas que ficaram falando da Bella ontem.

– Olha cara, parece que a gostosinha desistiu do playboy.

– cala a merda da boca seu otário, ela só deve ter tido algum imprevisto no caminho e já deve está vindo

– sabe Cullen não é o que está parecendo, tá parecendo que a dondoca desistiu de você, mas pensando bem eu acho até melhor, ela era muito gata para ficar dando trela para um preso de meia tigela igual a você.

Eu já estava espumando de raiva então em um ato repentino eu peguei aquele policial desgraçado pela gola da camisa e prensei seu rosto contra a sela em que eu estava

– Olha só, você pode até falar que eu sou um preso de meia tigela, mas para começar eu posso acabar com vocês dois sem nenhum esforço e mais uma coisa nunca mais mencionem o nome de uma mulher como se elas fossem uma coisa qualquer, principalmente se essa mulher for a Bella, isso é o básico da educação.

– E se eu o fizer? o que o playboyzinho vai fazer? se liga o otário, qualquer coisa que você fizer vai somente te prejudicar, será a minha palavra contra a sua, quer experimentar para ver em quem eles vão acreditar?

Soltei aquele desgraçado assim que eu vi a Bella entrando no corredor de presos com uma cara de reprovação, já vi que eu vou ter que escutar muito, mas acho que ela vai ficar mais calma ao saber que eu tava defendendo ela, não ia? Espero que sim pois só de ver aquela mulher eu sentia uns calafrios bizarros, só não decidi se eles eram bons ou ruins !


	8. Chapter 8

Povs Bella

– Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui Cullen ?

– Foi ele que começou eu juro dessa vez a culpa não é minha !

– Eu não perguntei quem começou, nem de quem é a culpa e sim o que está acontecendo, e eu quero ouvir uma resposta conveniente para a cena que eu acabei de presenciar !

– eu posso explicar senhorita Swan - disse o policial em que o Edward estava quase batendo

– então comece logo policial…. Fábio

– então foi o seguinte, o Edward está passando por uma fase de negação por está na cadeira por isso as vezes está tendo uns ataques de raiva, mas é algo controlável, pode ficar tranquila não foi nada demais, não é mesmo ?

– entendi, bom então vou direto ao ponto da minha visita, pode soltar o Cullen pois o juiz deixou que ele responda esse processo em liberdade

– Como assim ?

–Isso mesmo, será até melhor assim para o senhor não é mesmo ? Você não irá sofrer mias com os ataques de raiva dele e ele terá mais tempo para pensar e se acalmar, não é mesmo Cullen ?

– ér … Claro

– Se é assim então está bem, mas acho meio injusto toda essa situação, já que ele é considerado uma ameaça e como está tendo essas ataques fica ainda mais perigoso

– Mas ontem mesmo você e o outro policial falaram que eu era um preso de meia- tigela, não foi mesmo ?

ele abriu a cela do Edward em silêncio e depois cochichou algo no ouvido do mesmo que o olhou com raiva e veio em minha direção, não falamos nada até a saída.


	9. Chapter 9

Povs Edward

Nós estávamos indo à uma cafeteria que tinha perto da penitenciaria, eu ainda não sei o por que de ela está me levando lá, mas tudo bem né, fazer o que.

– Você sabe que eu não acreditei em nenhuma palavra da história furada e totalmente sem sentido que aquele policial contou, não sabe ?

– É claro que eu sei, você não é burra.

– Exatamente. Então por que você não conta o que realmente aconteceu ?

– Pois acho, acho não, tenho certeza que você não gostaria muito do motivo da briga!

– Por que não ? tenta e vamos ver se realmente tinha motivo para toda aquela cena de você um presidiário quase batendo em um policial, fale eu não sou nenhum monstro.

– Sei que quando você entrou na sala realmente não tenha visto motivos e é por que você não é um monstro que eu prefiro deixar essa história quieta.

– Você está realmente tentando me irritar cullen ?

– Claro que não Swan

– Então fale logo antes que quem bata em você seja eu, fui clara ?

– tudo bem, mas foi você que pediu, desde a primeira vez que você foi ao presidio, o Fábio e um outro policial estavam dizendo coisas obscenas tanto da sua pessoa, e tratando as mulheres com se fossem coisas descartáveis, o que temos que admitir que não é muito educado.

–Então o real motivo disso tudo foi que você estava me defendendo senhor Cullen?

– Não seja tão prepotente Isabella eu estava defendendo as mulheres de um modo geral e defendendo também os meus ouvidos já que não foi você que teve que aguentar eles dizendo coisas que eu já sei.

– Seus ouvidos ?

– é, não foi você que teve que aguentar aqueles dois trogloditas falando a noite inteira, dizendo o quando a nova advogada do Cullen, vulgo você, é gostosa, como é linda e etc ...

Ela deus um risinho disfarçado, mas loo depois ficou séria novamente, como sempre não é mesmo ? ela fez questão de pagar a conta e eu nem ao menos retruquei já que eu estava sem dinheiro nenhum e depois entramos no carro em direção a minha casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Povs Bella

Eu levei ele para uma cafeteria só para saber o por que do mesmo estar brigando, no inicio ele me enrolou um pouco o que me deixou meio irritada, mas a minha raiva foi embora quando ele deu a entender que estava brigando para me defender, como de costume o orgulho masculino dele o fez desconversar, já estávamos no meu carro indo em direção a casa dele.

– Bella, como você conseguiu convencer o juiz a me deixar responder o processo em liberdade?

– Não é querendo me gabar, mas como eu já te disse eu tenho os meus truques, não é atoa que eu sou a melhor advogada do país.

– ah, desculpa senhorita prepotência

– Cala a boca Cullen antes que eu me arrependa de tal ato e te coloque na prisão novamente

– Tô mudo ! - ele disse colocando as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendimento

Continuei dirigindo, mas o olhar dele me encarando já estava a me incomodar

– Dá para você por favor parar de me encarar? isso é de dar arrepios!

– Desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei curioso para saber onde estamos indo já que a direção da minha casa não é essa

– Era só ter perguntado senhor inteligência, nós estamos indo à penitenciaria

– Vamos fazer o que lá? Isabella é sério desculpa por te chamar de prepotente e ter te xingaddo em algumas vezes que eu estva com raiva, admito até que eu estava te defendendo, eu faço o que você quiser só não me coloca na prisão novamente.

– EDWARD CLAMA, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa e para falar a verdade se quiser você nem precisa sair do carro

–ok e desculpa pelo pequeno surto

Depois do acontecido ficamos em silêncio o resto do caminho. Entrei na penitenciária e o Edward medroso ficou dentro do carro me esperando

– Com licença, policial Fábio ?

– Diga Swan

– Eu vim aqui saber o por que de o senhor e o seu estimado colega estavam falando de mim ontem ?

– C..omo assim ?

– é o Cullen me disse o que vocês falaram na minha ausência, e posso lhe garantir que não estou nada satisfeita, então eu só lhes digo uma coisa que esse ato não volte a ocorrer pois se eu souber de mais alguma coisa eu te coloco na prisão por desacato a autoridade, estamos entendidos ?

– Si.. Sim Sai de lá com a melhor cara possível, entrei no carro e dirigi para fora daquele muquifo.

– Pronto para ir para casa ?

– é o que meu mais quero durante esses dois anos.


	11. Chapter 11

Povs Edward

Esse silêncio que se instalou no carro depois da nossa pequena troca de palavras estava me incomodando pra caramba, eu que não vou ficar nesse silêncio todo até em casa. Então com o intuito fazer esse silêncio constrangedor ir para o espaço em um ato super folgado, devo admitir, eu liguei o rádio do carro.

– Por que você ligou o rádio Cullen ?

– Digamos que esse carro ta com um clima pesado demais, tá um silêncio assustador, então para não te aborrecer com a minha bela voz te fazendo perguntas que você com certeza consideraria insanas eu preferi ligar o rádio para ver se espantava meu pensamentos totalmente repulsivos com você mesma diria. Satisfeita com a resposta ou quer que eu dê mais alguns argumentos ?

– Por mim está tudo perfeitamente bem, mas me responte uma coisa: A sua teoria deu certo ?

– Digamos que não já que eu mal liguei o radio e um ser totalmente chato está me fazendo perguntas totalmente desnecessárias, e essas perguntas me fazem pensar o por que de nós ainda estarmos conversando, já que você simplesmente me detesta e como você mesma se refere a mim e ao meu "caso", como eu poderia dizer, facilmente descartável, talvez

– Garanto que está tirando conclusões precipitadas, já que jamais seria capaz de cometer tamanha grosseria de dizer que um dos meus casos de prisão, ou um dos meus clientes são facilmente descartáveis, mas diferentemente de você eu tenho um pingo de educação e vou relevar os comentários ridículos que você, prezado Cullen, acabou de fazer.

– Então quer dizer que se eu começasse a fazer as minhas perguntas agora, você não se importaria em responde-las, tipo assim, sem nem pestanejar ?

– Absolutamente, não tenho nada a esconder, mas só poderás fazer as perguntas se eu tiver o mesmo direito que o senhor, combinado ?

– Sim senhorita, bom já que iremos trabalhar juntos durante eu tempo eu gostaria de deixar as informalidades de lado, afinal eu não sou tão velho assim para ser chamado de senhor e pela cara de desdem que faz eu posso garantir que você também não gosta de ser chamada de senhorita, acertei ?

– Está correto, então tudo bem senhor.. Digo Arthur, mas será que nossa relação profissional não se afetaria com isso? afinal eu sou sua advogada e pelo código de ética eu não posso me envolver de forma mais intima com o cliente, que no caso é você !

– Nossa Lua, nós mal começamos e você já está pensando em nosso relacionamento, devo admitir que é um passo realmente grande para alguém que até pouco tempo atrás me definiria como um ser totalmente, mal educado, ridículo, deplorável, repugnante, tô me esquecendo de mais algum elogio ?

– Tão prepotente como sempre né meu prezado Cullen, em primeiro lugar tirando a parte que você cita o ridículo, as outras afirmativas estão completamente corretas e em segundo lugar, você já pode se retirar do meu carro pois nós já chegamos.

– Mas nem deu tempo de fazer as perguntas, vamos dar mais uma volta pela cidade para que continuemos o nosso papo tão agradável e livre de qualquer desentendimento.

– Nem pensar, ficarás na curiosidade, boa noite

– Espera como sabe aonde eu moro?

– Eu Edward querido, eu sou sua advogada, garanto que sei muito mais sobre você do que imagina.

Depois disso não deu para falar mais nada afinal ela já havia arrancado com o carro. Só uma coisa a declarar mulher doida. Entrei em casa, tomei um banho e fui deitar, finalmente teria uma boa noite de sono afinal depois de dois anos na prisão até o chão seria o lugar mais confortável.


	12. Chapter 12

Povs Bella

Até que para um preso o Edward é bem apresentável, se um cara desses passasse por mim eu juro que nem notaria que o mesmo é um preso, um fugitivo, um fora da lei, também pudera né o cara é simplesmente um Deus Nórdico, tá tudo bem tirando a parte do ego inflado, da arrogância, principalmente da prepotência e do abuso ele até poderia ser considerado um homem que um mulher teria orgulho de apresentar para a família e principalmente esfregar na cara da prima safada, que todo mundo tem, que o namorado é melhor do que o dela ou que pelo menos ela tem um namorado.

Fui dirigindo o meu carro para ir para casas, mas quando fui pegar a estrada que me levava até lá, descobri que era impossível passar do ponto da caso do Edward pois teve um grave acidente que deixou até gente morta por isso eles fecharam todo o perímetro até 3 quilômetros do acidente, o que pegava consequentemente o meu apartamento, Como ninguém entrava e ninguém saia, a alternativa mais sensata era ficar em um hotel, já estava tarde e eu não me arriscaria a uma hora dessas.

O hotel mais perto estava completamente lotado como era de se esperar, mas o que era praticamente impossível é que todos os hotéis estavam lotados, TODOS, sem exceções, o que me restava era pedir abrigo ao Cullen. Dei meia volta com o carro, estacionei e toquei a campainha, fiquei um tempinho esperando, quando ele abre a porta e eu tenho uma visão dos Deuses. Ele estava com uma calça de moletom, sem camisa e com a cara toda amassada por causa do sono. Acho que tive um orgasmo.

– Swan? o que você faz aqui à essa hora ?

– Desculpa incomodar, mas é que houve um grave acidente na estrada que eu pego para ir pra casa, por isso fecharam 3 quilômetros o que consequentemente pega o meu apartamento, todos os hotéis da cidade estão fechados e eu sinceramente sou muito cagona para me arrisca a procurar um outro lugar então a minha ultima alternativa é você.

– tá, entra ai

– Ah muito obrigada, pode ter certeza que amanhã quando você acordar eu não estarei mais aqui

– Não que isso, não se preocupa e fique a vontade, vou lá em cima ver se tem algo que você possa vestir para dormir

–obrigada

Ele desce um tempo depois com uma blusa que eu deduzi ser dele, me entregou e foi lá para cima novamente, fui ao banheiro me troquei e quando ia deitar no sofá ele aparece

– Não Isabella, você realmente acha que eu vou te deixar dormir ai, tem um quarto de hospedes lá em cima, você pode deitar se sentir a vontade e não se preocupa com o horário amanhã porquê provavelmente eu vou dormir até tarde.

Ele realmente foi muito gentil não deixando eu dormir no sofá, pois com certeza no dia seguinte eu iria acordar com uma dor nas costas infernais, o apartamento dele era consideravelmente grande e estranhamente confortável, não demorei muito a dormir, simplesmente apaguei.


	13. Chapter 13

Povs Edward

Eu estava quase dormindo quando a campainha tocou, para falar a verdade eu não queria atender a porta de jeito nenhum, mas para não ser uma pessoa grossa atendi na maior má vontade, mas devo admitir que quando abri a porta e dei de cara com a Swan toda a minha raiva foi embora. Perguntei o que ela estava fazendo na minha porta as 01:00 da manhã, ela me explicou que houve um grave acidente perto da rua que ele mora e que tiveram que fechar o local, por isso ela estava lá linda, as 1 da manhã, como não sei, mas a felicidade de ela ter que dormir na minha casa foi tanta que eu nem pensei em outra coisa a não ser "Cara, sinto muito pelo acidentado, mas ela tava na minha casa e eu tô feliz" é sério não me pergunte o por que de toda essa felicidade, pois eu não saberei te responder.

Emprestei uma blusa à ela que venhamos à admitir ficou muito melhor nela do que em mim, ela era louca e ia dormir no sofá, mas como sou muito cavalheiro levei ela ao quarto de hospedes e fui para o meu quarto dormir, acabei sonhando coisas improprias com a minha advogada que estava dormindo no quarto ao lado do meu, sonhos do tipo a gente fazendo sexo, e só pelo sonho já fiquei bem excitado, também não é para menos a Bella é simplesmente deliciosa, por mais que eu nunca tem provado, posso garantir que não foi por falta de desejo.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e a casa tava num silêncio assustador, mas ignorei e fui para cozinha preparar algo para que eu e ela comêssemos coloquei as coisas em uma bandeja e fui até o quarto mais quando adentrei o mesmo estava vazio, fui andando até a cômoda e vi um bilhete em cima da camiseta que havia emprestado à ela ontem.

Bom dia Cullen,

Se você estiver lendo isso é que provavelmente eu já vou ter ido embora, mas deixei esse bilhete para agradecer por ter me deixado ficar por ai durante essa noite estou te devendo essa.

Beijos, Isabella.

Mas ela já tinha ido? como assim ? não são nem 9:00 horas, ela tinha que pelo menos ter tomado café da manhã comigo, que abuso !


	14. Chapter 14

Povs Bella

Eu sei que foi grosseria da minha parte não ter tomado café da manhã com ele, até por que foi ele que me deu um lugar para ficar ontem, mas é que eu estava cheia de coisas para fazer, papeis para assinar, iria pegar um novo caso, então a minha cabeça estava a mil, fui pensando nisso até chagar no escritório

– Bom dia Rose

– Bom dia dona Swan

– Rosalie Hale eu já falei que você pode me chamar de Bella, vamos lá não é tão complicado !

– Tudo bem, você venceu Bella

– O próximo caso já está na minha mesa ?

– Sim, junto com o seu cappuccino

– eu já falei que te adoro ?

– várias vezes, mas acho que mais uma não tem problema, só para amaciar meu ego mais uma

Rose trabalha comigo desde que eu entrei aqui na empresa, ela era a melhor, fui caminhando para a minha sala, deixei aquela convencia falando sozinha um pouco. Estava ajeitando tudo quando batem na porta do meu escritório

– Entre

– Bom dia, você deve ser a Isabella, ouvi bastante sobre a senhorita e devo admitir que é um prazer lhe conhecer.

– Bom obrigada, mas quem seria o senhor ?

– Ah me desculpe minha indelicadeza, eu sou o Jasper, sou o seu novo chefe, mas agora vou deixar você trabalhar, nos vemos na hora do Almoço ?

– Claro

ele saiu da minha sala e eu finalmente pude sentar para começar a ler o novo caso. Depois de ler, reler, e fazer algumas ligações, eu finalmente consegui fazer uma parada quando deu 13 horas eu fui ter a minha sagrada hora de almoço. Quando sai da sala Jasper já me esperava, fomos andando até o restaurante mais próximo

– então Isabella me fale mais sobre você

– tá, tenho 24 anos, moro com uma amiga, e no momento estou tentado provar a inocência do Cullen e garanto que minha vida não é nem um pouco interessante, sua vez

– tenho 27 anos, sou o novo presidente daquela agência, moro sozinho desde os meus 15 anos quando fugi de casa era muito baladeiro e no momento minha vida não deve ser muito diferente da sua.

Ficamos conversando atá voltarmos para a empresa, fiz mais algumas coisas, deixei alguns casos adiantados e fui para casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Povs Edward

Tava em casa no tédio então resolvi ligara para um amigo de muitos anos atras.

Ligação on

– Alô ?

– Emmet ?

– Fala aê Ed.

– tenho ma proposta para lhe fazer

– pode falar cara

– Que tal almoçarmos fora hoje ?

– Tá cara, mas eu poso chamar a minha namorada ?

– Claro cara, bom nos vemos no restaurante da esquina ai da sua casa?

– pode crer, até lá

Ligação off

Me arrumei em 15 minutos e quando deu 13:30 eu já estava na porta do restaurante esperando o Emm e a tal namorada de um bom tempo eles chegaram, tenho que admitir que o Emmet se deu muito bem, eita mulherão, loira, alta, gostosa... Mas foco.. namorada de amigo é igual a ver a minha santa vovózinha nua.. que ela descanse em paz... Mas é broxante.

– Finalmente cara

– Oi para você também Edward, estou muito feliz em te ver, ah e essa é a minha namorada

– Prazer Rosalie, mas todos me chamam de Rose - a loira devassa disse estendendo a mão

– O prazer é meu

Entramos no restaurante e assim que sentei eu avistei a Swan conversando com um cara. Tá tenho que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que ver ela com toda aquela intimidade com um cara qualquer, me incomodou, mas é lógico que ela não ia ser solteira, uma gata daquelas.

– Amor aquela ali que é a minha chefe

– Qual a Morena junto do carinha todo engravatado ?

– o cara engravatado é o novo chefe lá da empresa

– Qual é o nome dele Rose ? - perguntei interessado

– Jasper Whitlock , ele tem 27 anos e pelo visto ele e a Lua se deram muito bem, mas por que o interesse ?

– nada não

– estranho, mas ... Amor acho que eu vou lá cumprimenta-los

Rose foi, falou com os dois e depois voltou, graças a Deus a Isabella não me viu. Fiquei mais um tempinho depois que ela saiu do restaurante e depois fui direto para casa, a maldita Swan não abandonava os meus pensamentos desde que nos conhecemos, sei lá o que está acontecendo comigo. Adormeci com esses pensamentos.


	16. Chapter 16

Povs Bella

Fiquei um bom tempo pensando no que o Jasper havia me dito na hora do almoço sobre a festa que teria no apartamento dele para comemora a sua grande chegada lá na empresa, ele me convidou para ir e disse que eu podia levar a Alice, pois o mesmo estava com uma grande curiosidade para finalmente conhecer a mulher em que eu tanto falo.

– Lice se eu te convidasse para ir a uma social agora você iria ?

– mas é claro que sim, eu nunca dispenso uma boa festa, mas aonde seria exatamente e de quem seria, por que tenho que tá apresentável, vai que no meio da festa aparece o Leonardo Di Caprio ?

– hahahaha, só você mesmo, vai ser na casa do meu novo chefe, ele fez a festa para se promover e se o Leonardo aparecer ele daria mole para mim e não para você !

– Que grande mentira eu sou muito mais bonita que você, vai ser que horas ?

– Pelo o que ele me disse a social começava as 20 horas, e vamos parar de discutir, pois sei que sou mil vezes melhor que você, mas relaxa que eu deixaria o James Franco todinho para você.

– Então vamos nos arrumar logo pois já são 19 horas e eu posso me contentar com o James até por que ele também é maravilhoso.

( … )

Já estávamos no meu carro à caminho da casa do Jasper e modéstia parte eu devo admitir que eu e a fadinha estávamos deslumbrantes.

Quando chegamos eu fiquei boquiaberta com a casa dele ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, estacionei em uma vaga qualquer e fomos direto à recepção

– Jas, meu filho você não me falou que era príncipe do país

– hahaha, acho que você está exagerando Bella

– Bom de qualquer forma sua casa é maravilhosa, e a propósito essa é a Alice minha amiga, melhor amiga

– Muito prazer Alice, ouvi falar muito de você hoje - ele disse beijando a mão dela

– o prazer é meu Jasper, e parabéns bela belíssima social - ela respondeu toda derretida

Eles passaram um bom tempo se encarando, vi que estava rolando um clima e resolvi sair de fininho para não estragar a troca de olhares. E afinal eu estava ali para me divertir !


	17. Chapter 17

Povs Edward

Assim que saímos do restaurante a Rosalie veio com um papo estranho de que eu tava com ciumes da Bella com aquele carinha que mais parecia uma lhama, me poupe eu com ciumes dela, já sabia que a Rose era doida, mas ainda não sabia desse talento que ela tinha para comediante, ela também comentou de uma festa que o Tal Jasper ia dara para se promover lá na empresa que eles tranalham, ela me convidou para ir mas sei lá eu estava sem desposião nenhuma. Agora eu me encontro jogado no tapete da sala comendo pizza e bebendo uma cerveja enquanto decido se vou ou não na tal festa que vai ter na casa da ilhaminha em forma de gente.

– Ah que preguiça mano, acho que nunca mais vou levantar daqui, mas eu tenho que ir na festa para não fazer desfeita com o Emm e com a namorada comediante/ gata dele.

Eu fiquei mais cerca de 20 minutos jogado no chão sem a menor vontade de levantar a não ser que a Jessica Alba chegue aqui me pedindo ajuda eu querendo algo à mais, se é que vocês me entendem. Mas como a vida é complicada,n finalmente tomei coragem e fui para o quarto começar a me arrumar.

( … )

Já estava na porta da casa do cara e estava procurando as pessoas que me fizeram sair de casa para vir à uma "social" de uma cara que eu nem conheço e que a primeira impressão foi uma das piores. Depois de um tempo procurando eu avistei os dois e devo ressaltar que a Rosalie estava deslumbrante com um vestido longo e vermelho, ela conseguiu ficar mais gata que o normal.

– Finalmente achei vocês pensei que vocês não viriam

– Ah foi mal o atraso cara, mas você sabe como as mulheres são

– hahaha, muito engraçadinho senhor Emmet, agora vamos cumprimentar os outros convidados e depois nos juntaremos à Bella para que ela não fique sozinha

– O QUE a Swan tá aqui ?

– É lógico né Cullen ela trabalha na empresa então consequentemente ela deveria vir, só sendo muito burro para não ter sacado isso

– Ah sei lá né, é a Swan qualquer coisa daquela li é inesperado e por que ela ficaria sozinha? o cara de ilhama faz companhia à ela, caso resolvido.

– Ciumes é realmente uma merda né Cullen - ela disse arrastando o Emmet para dentro da festa, a unica coisa que eu podia fazer era segui-los.

Cara não é possível isso só pode ser perseguição, é impressionante que em todo lugar que eu tô, ela também está, nós temos amigos em comum e eu nunca tenha à visto antes dela se tornar a minha advogada. Mas uma coisa eu tenho que admitir me fazia bem ficar perto dela.


	18. Chapter 18

Povs Bella

A festa do Jasper estava realmente maravilhosa, em todos os aspectos, Já eram umas 22 horas e a pequena social dele acabou virando um grande festa para mais de 300 pessoas e quem disse que ele ficou rodando na festa para fazer social ? Que nada ele ficou o tempo todo comigo e com a Alice, que nesse momento estava discutindo com ele o que era mais importante para aliviar a tensão sexual, os gogo boys ou as prostitutas, fala sério, eu mereço uma coisa dessas ?

– é claro que são as prostitutas, imagina como o mundo seria um porre se seu chefe estivesse com a vida sexual mega frustrada, por que a esposa estava de cú doce e não queria o satisfazer, ele estaria com um péssimo humor o resultaria ele procurar uma coleguinha e se aliviar, o humor dele estaria 100% melhorado e era capaz dele até te dar um promoção.

– é mas você não pensa nas mulheres né senhor eu sou machista e só ligo para a vida sexual masculina, imagina se fosse com você, se a sua namorada tivesse super no clima para fazer e você estivesse com dor de cabeça, provavelmente ele te botaria para dormir na casinha do cachorro, agora se vocês tivessem um relacionamento aberto e ela fosse curtir um verdadeiro show de gogo boys, ela ficaria nas nuvens e você não sofreria nenhuma consequência !

( …)

Conversa vem, conversa vai, já estava cansada daquele papo é prostituta para cá, gogo boys para lá, chega !

Levantei da mesa em que eles continuavam com aquela discussão ridícula e fui para o bar pear algo para beber, pois só assim para aquentar.

– me vê uma kriptonita, pelo amor de Santo Cristo !

Tô eu bebendo até que eu vejo um Deus entrando pela porta principal da festa junto com a Rosalie e com outro cara ai que no momento eu não tava dando a minima importância, eles se aproximaram um pouco e eu pude perceber que aquele Deus grego era simplesmente o Edward, mas pera lá o que ele tá fazendo aqui ? Isso é perseguição e das brabas.

Ele ficou o tempo todo com eles e depois foi para o jardim onde tinha uma tenda montada com alguns bancos para deixar os convidados mais confortáveis. Resolvi deixar isso para lá e continuei no bar até escutar gritaria do lado de fora da casa, fui ver o que estava acontecendo, o que ? Eu sou muito curiosa e adoro um barraco, ossos do oficio, fui correndo até a parte das tendas. Quando cheguei qual é a cena que eu encontro? o Perturbado, vulgo Edward Cullen no chão caindo na porrada com uma cara que eu não conhecia e que sinceramente não fazia questão de conhecer, eu já estava prestes a ter um ataque de raiva, por que ele não consegue ficar na dele uma vez na vida.

– O que está acontecendo aqui, alguém pode me explicar ?


	19. Chapter 19

Povs Edward

Acho que a Bella me viu, então nem adianta mais tentar me esconder, o jeito é fingir que está tudo bem, que eu não estou incomodado com a presença dela, que eu não estou preocupado com cada movimento dela e tomando cuidado para não parecer um verdadeiro idiota na frente dela, fora isso eu estou me divertindo bastante com a Rosalie e com o brutamontes do Emmet.

( … )

O tempo foi passando e eu estava dançando com uma mulher totalmente desconhecida, parecia ser um pouco mais velha que eu talvez tenha seus 35 anos, sei lá, ele era realmente bonita e estava me dando um mole danado, mas eu não sei nem o por que de eu esta dançando com ela se eu nem sei o nome da moça, mas deixa para lá.

– Desculpe-me a minha indelicadeza, mas eu nem sei o seu nome.

– Me Chamo Luiza, prazer, e o seu nome é qual gato ?

– Edward e o prazer é meu - dei o meu melhor sorriso para aquela moça parecia está me cantando descaradamente e acho que era o que ela realmente estava fazendo desde que eu cheguei.

Sai dali o mais rápido que pude passei no bar e fui em direção ao jardim, fiquei em um canto da tenda que tinha visão para onde a Lua estava, até que chegou um cara perto de mim

– Tá olhando para a Swan ?

– Que ? … Er claro que não, por que ?

– Porque se você tivesse olhando teria que lhe dizer que é pura perda de tempo

– Não estou entendendo o por que de você esta me dizendo isso

– Porque a Swan é jogo duro rapaz, você acha que ninguém nunca tentou se aproximar?

– Não, eu sei que ela tem bastante pretendentes, mas ela nunca saiu com nenhum de vocês?

– Cara você realmente acha que se a Swan tivesse aceitado sair com um dos caras que já pediu para sair com ela nós realmente estaríamos tendo essa conversa no jardim?

– Não, mas o que te faz pensar que eu não teria chance com ela ?

– Pelo simples fato de que existem caras muito melhores que você para ela

– COMO É QUE É ?

– Você acha que ela realmente sairia com alguém como você? hahahaha cara tem empresários, advogados, ricos e caras bonitões atrás dela e você realmente acredita que ela sairia justamente com você ? o que um pangaré como você teria a oferece-la ? uma casa no pior bairro da cidade ? se enxerga !

No minuto seguinte eu não consegui me controlar e quando eu vi já estava caindo na briga com aquele carinha, quem ele pensa que é ? Tudo bem que ele pode até está certo em certos aspectos, mas…. tá eu não tenho argumentos para isso.

– O que está acontecendo aqui ?

No mesmo instante eu e o trombadinha paramos de rolar no chão, paramos de brigar e passamos a encarar ela. Puta merda agora que e tava realmente ferrado. Deus permita que eu fique vivo até o dia que eu encontrar o amor da minha vida fudida, depois eu posso ir na paz do senhor.


	20. Chapter 20

Povs Bella

Faça-me o favor, ter que ser babá de dois homens crescidos já é muita sacanagem, cheguei já perguntando o que estava acontecendo, rapidamente os dois se afastaram e me olharam com bastante espanto, fiquei meio intrigada, parecia que eles estavam com medo de alguma coisa, mas pensei não ser nada e simplesmente relevei. Eu continuava esperando uma resposta, mas a única coisa que eles sabiam fazer era ficar me olhando como se eu fosse o motivo de uma terceira guerra mundial.

– E ai, quem vai começar a me explicar ?

Eles continuaram calados e cabisbaixos aquilo estava me deixando mais irritada que o normal, respirei fundo e tentei novamente só que dessa vez com mais raiva na voz.

– Vou repetir, quem vai me explicar o que houve aqui, antes que eu me irrite de verdade ?

– Sabe o que é, eu e o Edward estávamos discutindo …. discutindo …. o que nós estávamos discutindo mesmo ?

– A quer saber, você quer a verdade Swan ? Então tá, eu estava aqui fora observando a festa na minha quando de repente o trombadinha aqui veio me perguntando se eu estava olhando para um mulher, eu respondi, ele me ofendeu e por isso tudo aconteceu, não tem nada para se preocupar aqui é uma simples briga inofensiva, ninguém iria sair machucado.

– sério que tudo isso por causa de uma mulher ? Eu tenho coisa muito melhor para fazer do que bancar a baba de dois adultos que estão brigando por causa de uma mulher.

– Acontece que não era qualquer mulher Swan

– Tá, não quero saber, não me interessa, vamos embora Cullen vou te levar para o meu apartamento para curar esses ferimentos e aconselho o senhor a fazer o mesmo, já tá tarde mesmo toma um banho e tenta aquietar esses hormônios que estão acumulados ai dentro. - Sai puxando o Cullen pela mão como se o mesmo fosse uma criancinha.

( … )

– Edward, pelo amor de Deus pare de se meter em confusão, assim fica difícil.

Já estávamos no meu apartamento, ele estava sentado na minha cama e eu estava agachada na frente dele para começar a limpar os machucados da testa e do canto da boca dele e foi nesse momento que eu o observei melhor e cheguei a conclusão que ele era perfeito, mesmo cheio de machucados ele continuava a ser o ser mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Aos quase 30 anos, ele tinha uma voz meio rouca, um sorriso encantador, olhar de menino, sem falar no jeito charmoso de mexer no cabelo que sempre me deixava hipnotizada, era gente boa e eu nem falo no jeito que ele defende as pessoas, como alguém podia reunir todas essas qualidades em apenas um ser ?

– Isabella? Se eu fizesse uma coisa agora você promete que não ficaria brava comigo e nem nada do tipo?

– Prometo, mas por que ?

– por isso - Ele se abaixou ficando da minha altura e me deu um beijo de tirar o folego, nossas línguas dançavam em uma perfeita sincronia, pareciam ser feitas uma para a outra eu relutei de inicio, mas logo cedi a passagem e me entreguei de vez naquela loucura.


	21. Chapter 21

Povs Edward

Vocês devem tá se perguntando da onde euzinho tirei tanta coragem e agradecendo que finalmente eu tomei alguma atitude, então vamos por partes e com calma.

1º eu não sei da onde eu tirei tanta coragem, sério, simplesmente me veio uma vontade louca de beijar ela e quando eu vi eu já a tinha agarrado

2º também tô agradecendo por essa coragem repentina ter batido e finalmente eu ter feito algo.

Devo admitir que o ar já estava começando a me faltar, mas ela ali nos meu braços estava tão bom que eu não queria a soltar pois sei que assim que o fizesse uma onda de realidade a atingiria e ela provavelmente diria que tudo foi um erro, que nunca deveria ter acontecido, que é contra a ética dela e blá blá blá … Mas nem tudo são flores e logo o meu perfeito conto foi desfeito pela maldita falta de ar.

– nem começa a falar Swan antes que eu te jogue nessa cama e não responda mais pelos meus atos - respondi ainda ofegante

– M-mas eu não ia dizer nada - é acho que eu não era o único sem ar nesse quarto

– Sei que ia pare de tentar me enrolar, eu não sou nenhum tolo

– Sei que não é só que …

– Meu Deus mulher você fala demais.

Voltei a beija-lá, mas dessa vez ela me correspondeu de imediato e eu tinha mais era que aproveitar não é sempre que eu tenho uma advogada maravilhosa, ainda mais me beijando e principalmente no meu apartamento mais precisamente no meu quarto, estava tão aéreo que quando fui perceber eu já a prensava contra a parede.

– Chega - ela falou me empurrando

Só ai que fui perceber a nossa situação ela estava completamente descabelada, ofegante e com os lábios vermelhos e inchados e eu estava tão descabelado quanto ela, aposto que meus lábios estava da mesma forma, com os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos e completamente ofegante

– Ér.. Eu vou embora

– mas Isabella o apartamento é seu

– Tá .. ér… acho que tá tarde demais então você fica aqui, quer dizer vai para o quarto de hospedes, ah esquece fica onde quiser eu vou dar uma volta.

**N/A: Hey Mandy, obrigada pelo comentário, bom acho que é assim mesmo até por que ainda é a minha primeira fic então eu tenho paciência, mas espero que com o tempo passem a comentar bastante ela.**


	22. Chapter 22

Povs Bella

Ahh como eu sou anta, como eu pude deixar aquele louco do Edward me beijar, isso é totalmente contra a minha ética trabalhista e pessoal, eu nunca me envolvi com cliente nenhum e vocês podem ter certeza que ele não vai ser o primeiro, mas para piorar ainda mais a minha situação eu deixei transparecer que fiquei mexida com a merda do beijo, sai de lá igual a uma idiota ou igual a uma menininha no seu primeiro beijo, como eu sou burra senhor.

Sai andando se rumo pela casa e decidi que isso não estava me acalmando em nada, pelo contrario ao lembra que ele estaria em um dos cômodos da casa eu já ficava incomodada, por que é impossível resistir a esse homem. Decidi então sair de casa e dar uma volta pelo bairro, peguei o carro e fui em direção à paria mais próxima.

(...)

– Bella, relaxa ele nem é lá essas coisas e esse não é o fim do mundo ou é? Ai meu Deus eu tô confusa e por que esse filho da mãe não sai do meu pensamento, por que só de lembra do beijo eu já fico ofegante e se rumo novamente, é muita coisa para uma pessoa só, meu Deus alguém me ajuda.

Tirei os saltos e caminhei pela praia para pensar melhor em tudo, estava tão distraída em meus próprios pensamentos que nem percebi as horas passando, fui olhar no relógio e já eram quase meia-noite, bom, acho que já está na hora de voltar para casa, dirigi de volta e quando cheguei ao prédio nem me dei ao trabalho de ir para a garagem para estacionar, entrei em casa de fininho, pois ele já devia tá dormindo, mas ai que eu me engano ele estava sentado no sofá me encarando.

– O que você está fazendo acordado ?

– Eu estava preocupado com você, fui te procurar e não achei, liguei para o seu celular, mas você deixou aqui, aonde você foi ?

– Não é da sua conta, agora eu vou subir para dormir e aconselho você a fazer o mesmo. Boa noite - Subi a escada correndo feito uma louca.


	23. Chapter 23

Povs Edward

O que deu nessa mulher senhor isso só pode ser TPM ou então ela é mega bipolar, por que uma hora ela tá em meus braços se entregando ao melhor beijo das nossas vidas, da outra ela se afasta totalmente desnorteada e por ultimo ela some depois de tudo e volta totalmente irritada por nenhum motivo aparente, putz qual é a dela ? Essa mulher quer me deixar louco só pode, ahh mas eu vou tirar essa história a limpo é vai ser agora!

– Hey, Swan, volta aqui ! Eu tô falando com você !

– Ahh, o que você quer Cullen?

– Primeiro de tudo, abaixa a bola e depois, eu quero saber qual é a sua, você tá na TPM ?

– por que sempre quando uma mulher dá uma resposta que não agrada o sexo masculino ou quando simplesmente estamos sem vontade de responde a perguntas inúteis as pessoas perguntam se nós estamos na TPM ?

– por que …. ahh.. Sei lá o por que eu só quero saber o por que de você estar assim e só tem duas explicações para isso ou você está na TPM ou ...

– Eu não estou na TPM! - Ela gritou me interrompendo

– Então você é bipolar ?

– NÂOOOOO

– Então me explica o que tá acontecendo, por que eu tô perdido.

– Ahhh nada, só me deixa em paz e vai procurar um rabo de saia qualquer na rua.

Depois disso ela subiu correndo feio essas criancinhas mimadas e me deixou com uma cara de taxo parado no meio da escada. Eu estou falando que essa MULHER É COMPLETAMENTE MALUCAAA!


	24. Chapter 24

Povs Bella

De verdade? tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era o cavar um buraco para enfiar a minha cara ou morrer e acho que nenhuma delas realmente me agradava, eu já estava no quarto fazia uns 30 minutos e tudo o que eu ouvia era o Edward reclamando de como eu era louca, estranha, bipolar dentre outros adjetivos não muito educados para uma dama feito eu ficar ouvindo e repetindo, então me recolho a minha insignificância e vou é dormir.

( … )

Fui acordada com a porta sendo escancarada de modo calmo pelo homem que até m tempo atrás estava me xingando de tudo quanto era nome na face da terra, mas OK. Ele entrou sorrateiramente para não me acordar, pegou um travesseiro e um lençol e parou do lado da minha cama.

– Você pode ser louca completamente estranha e super bipolar, mas você é a única mulher que mesmo com todos esses defeitos me faz sentir cada vez mais atraído e louco por você - ele falava isso acariciando o meu cabelo.

– Sei que eu não sou nenhum homem dos sonhos, principalmente para alguém assim como você, forte, decidida e toda certinha - ele disse essa parte sorrindo - Eu sou aquele cara que só faz merda, nunca consegue fazer um relacionamento dar certo e que nenhuma mãe quer ver a filha apresentando como genro - À essa altura eu já estava completamente derretida por aquele homem - mas eu realmente não sei o que você faz comigo Isabella, eu que nunca fui de demonstrar as minhas emoções estou nesse momento falando tudo o que está entalado em mim desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Ele já estava saindo quando parou na porta do quarto e disse :

– Você merece algo melhor que eu e quando você arrumar esse tal cara pode ter certeza que ele será o cara mais sortudo do mundo por te ter por perto.

E depois me deixou sozinha novamente no quarto.


	25. Chapter 25

Povs Edward

Eu sinceramente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu nunca fui assim, tão mole, o que essa mulher tá fazendo comigo ? Não é possível ela só pode ser um bruxa disfarçada, mas ela é tão linda e tão serena quando tá dormindo, só quando tá dormindo também pois acordada a mulher é o capeta em forma de gente, é atrevida, explosiva, teimosa, mandona, mas apesar disso ela também conseguia ser linda, fofa, medrosa, completamente sexy e tudo isso junto acaba formando uma combinação mais que perfeita que faz com que a minha mente dê um giro de 360º graus.

( … )

Já eram 3 horas da anhã e eu ainda estava acordado pensando na vida, estava chovendo pra cassete lá fora e trovejando muito. De repente eu ouço passos na escada de alguém se aproximando, provavelmente era a Swan já que não tinha mais ninguém naquela casa. Fingi que esta dormindo só para ver o que ela iria fazer. Ela se aproximou lentamente da cama e se sentou do meu lado.

– Edward ? você tá acordado ?

– Hum, Isabella o que você tá fazendo aqui as 3 horas da manhã ? - Sério eu deveria ganhar o óscar com essa atuação.

– Sabe o que é, eu tô com medo dos trovões, será que eu posso dormir aqui com você ? Sabe se você não topar não tem problema, mas e agradeceria muito se você topasse.

Eu nem preciso dizer o quanto meu coração acelerou quando ela falou isso, né ? É claro que ela podia dormir aqui, comigo e se ela quisesse ficar na mesma cama comigo pelos próximos 200 anos por mim não teria problema algum, para vocês teriam ? Mas é claro que eu não diria a ela com todas essa palavras, ela não precisa saber, né ? Me recuperei do pequeno surto gay que e tive

– Claro a casa é sua deita ai. - Falei como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo, sério por que eu não fui ser ator !?

Ela se deitou devagar de frente para mim e se cobriu com o edredom, fui me aproximando dela lentamente até ficar frente à frente com a mesma, mas acho que ela já tinha pegado no sono, tanto que quando eu cheguei perto ela simplesmente se aninhou no meu peito e me abraçou pela cintura. Minha única reação foi abraça-la de volta, colocar um sorriso estupido no rosto e tentar dormir.


	26. Chapter 26

Povs Bella

Já estava de madrugada, quando de repente, do nada, começou a chover, de inicio eu me enfiei de baixo das cobertas e rezei para que não ouve-se trovões, mas as minha pequenas e desesperadas preces não foram ouvidas, já que 10 minutos depois que eu resolvi tentar dormir um enorme trovão atravessou o céu, eu dei um pulo da cama e comecei a me tremer toda, minhas alternativas eram

a) Tentar deixar o meu medo de um criancinha de cinco anos para lá e voltar a dormir

b) Pedir a ajuda do Edward, só até que parasse de chover

A primeira alternativa era a mias indicada, mas assim que um novo trovão surgiu, então corri feito um criança com medo o bicho-papão direto para onde o Aguiar estava, bati na porta e ele murmurou um "entre" bem baixinho

– Cullen, você está acordado ?

– Hum, Isabella o que você tá fazendo aqui as 3 horas da manhã ?

– Sabe o que é, eu tô com medo dos trovões, será que eu posso dormir aqui com você ? - falei na maior cara de pau

Ele por um longo tempo ficou calado, perdido nos próprios pensamentos, espero que ele deixe eu ficar aqui, se não seria obrigada a enfrentar aqueles trovões malditos e como não conseguiria, eu não dormiria nada. Depois de um longo tempo ele solta um suspiro e responde:

– Claro a casa é sua deita ai.

Fui caminhando lentamente até a cama, deitei de frente para ele e me cobri até o pescoço com o edredom, fechei os olhos e tentei voltar a dormir, senti ele se aproximando e eu já estava ficando perturbada por ter ele tão perto de mim e não poder fazer nada, deixei ele achar que eu estava dormindo, ele ficou cara a cara comigo sua respiração descompassada batendo nos meus lábios, me aconcheguei contra ele, ele pôs um dos seus braços sobre a minha cintura e eu sei que amanhã eu iria me arrepender disso, mas sinceramente eu não estou nem ai, eu quero mais é curtir esse raro momento em que nós não estávamos brigando por alguma razão tosca.


	27. Chapter 27

Povs Edward

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com os raios solares invadindo o quarto, olhei no despertador e ainda eram 8 horas da manhã, eu estava com o braço completamente dormente, pois a Swan dormiu em cima dele, mas cada momento valeu a pena. Continuei deitado observando ela dormir, eu já disse o quanto que ela é linda ? Acho que já né ? Isso já ta se tornando repetitivo, estava me sentindo uma marica. Depois de mais ou menos uns 20 minutos ela começou a se mexer, eu fingi que tava dormindo, não que eu seja covarde, mas vai que ela me ache um psicopata por está observando-a.

Ela se mexeu, mas não levantou simplesmente se aconchegou mais, abri um pouco os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava me olhando, sorri igual a um otário, internamente claro, como sou um pilantra, fingi que estava acordando agora. assim que eu abri os olhos, ela tomou um susto e levantou rapidamente. MERDA.

– BOM DIA PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! - gritei quando ela fugiu para o banheiro

Ela abriu uma frecha da porta, deu um sorriso sem graça e murmurou um bom dia.

_ sabe seria muito educado se a sua pessoa me agradecesse por deixa- lá dormir aqui essa noite já que a donzela estava com medo dos trovões

– Sabe Cullen, você deixou por que quis, pois o rapazinho podia muito bem disser não - ela disse batendo a porta na minha cara

Mais uma vez ela tinha razão, ri sozinho, antes de abri a porta devagar, ela estava acabando de escovar os dentes, quando ela me viu pelo reflexo do espelho já era tarde de mais , eu já havia pegado ela no colo e colocado em cima da bancada do banheiro.

– Estou doido para fazer isso desde que eu acordei ?

Sem dar tempo para ela resistir eu a beijei, eu nunca vou me cansar de fazer isso.


	28. Chapter 28

Povs Bella

Quando eu acordei eran umas 8:30, demorei um pouco para me acostumar com a claridade que invadia a janela, percebi que não estava no meu quarto e sim no quarto de hospedes, praticamente deitada em cima do Edward, ali estava tão confortável que eu só me aconcheguei mais e fiquei observando o mesmo que tentava em enganar, fingindo que estava dormindo, quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos eu tomei um susto, pois ele viu que eu estava o observando e o meu único reflexo foi correr para o banheiro.

– BOM DIA PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM - Ele gritou assim que eu fechei a porta, murmurei um bom dia de volta.

Ele continuou falando enquanto eu escovava os dentes e falou que se fosse eu agradecia por ele ter deixado eu dormir com ele enquanto eu estava com medo dos trovões, eu como não sou fraca respondi que não tinha que agradecer nada já que ele aceitou por que quis, ouvi ele soltar uma risadinha baixa e logo depois invadir o meu banheiro, me pegando pela cintura e colocando em cima do balcão de mármore do banheiro, se posicionando entre as minhas pernas, pegando no meu rosto com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado e depois falando:

– Estou com vontade de fazer isso desde que acordei - E me puxou para um longo beijo que como não sou boba nem nada eu correspondi de bom grado.

Prendi a ele colocando as minhas pernas envolta da cintura dele, para dar mais proximidade, nesse momento o beijo já era mais do que desesperado, ele me pegou pela bunda, me levantou do balcão de mármore e me prensou contra a porta, o clima já estava quente demais, mas graças a falta de ar nos meus pulmões nossas bocas se separaram, eu estava para lá de ofegante e ele nem perdeu tempo e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos da minha mandíbula até a parte de trás da minha orelha, gemi baixinho, mas de repente um choque de realidade me atingiu e eu tentei me afastar, mas a sua única reação foi parar de me beijar, encostar a sua testa com a minha e sussurrar.

– Não, por favor, não me deixa aqui nesse estado e eu sei que você também quer que isso aqui role, então por tudo que a de mais sagrado nesse mundo só deixe rolar, você consegue fazer isso uma vez na vida ?

– Isso o que ? - Mais ofegante que eu nesse momento não existia, eu acho que ele também percebeu isso pois antes de me responder ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa de se ouvir

– Viver o hoje sem se preocupar com o amanhã, fazer o que estiver com vontade e só depois pensar nas consequências, agir por impulso, consegue Isabella?


	29. Chapter 29

Povs Bella

Quem ele pensa que é? Lógico que eu consigo agir por impulso, mas eu só gosto de ter tudo planejado e nos meus planos eu não me vejo me envolvendo com um cliente e eu já falei que não vai ser ele que vai mudar os meus planos, que cara insolente, se tudo isso é falta de sexo é só ligar para um amigo qualquer e combinar de comer algumas prostitutas.

Mas pensando bem, uma noite não faz mal, né? Poxa ele é um gato e quer transar comigo eu tenho mais e´que aproveitar essa oportunidade única na vida, pois eu não quero passar a minha vida toda solteira, eu já até imagino a cena, eu sentada em uma poltrona velha, sentada em frente a televisão, com 50 anos de idade, solteira e com no minimo 5 gatos, igual a minha vizinha sinistra. Me agarrei a oportunidade, literalmente.

– Muito papo e pouca ação Cullen.

Ele riu e abriu a porta do banheiro, foi em prensando contra todas as paredes do quarto até finalmente achar a porcaria da cama, me jogando nela e vindo na minha direção, enlacei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, ele por sua vez se apoiava para não colocar todo peso em cima de mim, beijava toda a extensão do meu colo até o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse toda.

Já não aguentava mais esse joguinho de provocação, ainda mais que nó estávamos completamente vestidos, mas se dependesse de mim não por muito tempo, tirei sua camisa e voei as mãos para a samba canção que o mesmo usava, ele retirou minhas mãos de lá, prendendo-as por cima da minha cabeça e começou a retirar a minha camisola, estava imóvel e somente de calcinha.

Gemi em protesto quando de repente ele levantou, mas me dei por satisfeita por ver o volume do seu amiguinho e ver que ele caminhou até a parte traseira da calça, pendurada na cadeira, retirando da carteira um pacote de camisinha.

– Sou um rapaz prevenido, agora vamos logo ao que interessa ?

Não falei nada só abri as minhas pernas para ele se acomodar ali, ele tirou a samba canção, "vestiu" a camisinha e veio correndo para cima de mim

– A senhorita me permite arrancar esse pedaço de pano que me impede de te fazer minha bem nesse momento ? - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, com a voz rouca e arrastada pelo prazer, minha unica reação foi soltar um longo e alto gemido.

Ele tomou isso como um concedimento e foi se abaixando até ficar cara a cara com a minha intimidade, ele deu um beijo nela por cima do pano e foi tirando a minha calcinha devagar com os dentes, assim que ela já estava jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto ele foi beijando o interior das minhas coxas, depois a minha barriga, meu seios e por ultimo a minha boca.

Inverti as posições, ficando por cima dele e desci beijando seu corpo sem quebrar o contado visual, quando cheguei em seu pênis dei um beijo castro bem na cabecinha e logo depois o abocanhei, ele fechou os olhos e começou a gemer alto.

–Bella...

Me puxou para cima e me penetrou de surpresa, fazendo ambos gritarmos de prazer, comecei a cavalgar sobre ele apoiando as mãos em seu peito, ele foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, eu já estava quase lá e sabia que ele também, então para não soltar um grito muito alto quando o nosso clímax chegasse eu colei minha boca brutalmente na dele e finalmente gozei, sendo seguida por ele. Rolei para o lado e tentei recuperar minha respiração, depois que tudo se normalizou Edward levantou jogou a camisinha no lixo do banheiro e voltou a se deitar ao meu lado.

– Bella?

– fala

– Sabe o que eu acho ?

– o que Cullen ?

_ que você é muito boa em agir por impulso e que com certeza deveria fazer isso mais vezes. - ele falou com um risinho ladino, gargalhei alto com a sua afirmativa.

– sabe que pela primeira vez eu concordo com você. Então já que é assim que tal um 2º round ?

– Só se for agora.

Depois disso nós ainda transamos, no banho, na cozinha e na sala. Ele foi embora umas 15:00 horas e eu fiquei lá com um sorriso satisfeito na cara pelo resto do dia.


	30. Chapter 30

Povs Edward

Nem precisava mencionar que o meu sorriso tava prestes a rasgar o meu rosto de tão largo, por que isso vocês já sabem, que mulher é aquela, que corpo é aquele, isso é uma perfeição em forma de gente, já fazia quase 1 hora que eu havia saído da casa dela e não conseguia parar de pensar nas tantas vezes que fizemos sexo pela casa, finalmente eu sabia que ela me queria, nada poderia estragar meu bom humor.

Toc...Toc

Alguém bateu na porta, quem será?

– Edward, meu amor !

Acho que falei cedo de ais o lance de nada estragar o meu bom humor! E a unica pessoa que conseguia fazer isso em menos de dois segundos era Tayna, essa mulher me persegue desde os tempos de faculdade, vocês tem noção disso, ela acha que só por que nós tivemos um caso eu tivesse me apaixonado perdidamente por ela, que mulher mais doida.

– Ai eu fiquei sabendo que você saiu da prisão, graças a Deus eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com aquele assassinado do senhor Fernando, o reitor lá da faculdade.

–Tayna, o que você tá fazendo aqui ?

– Eu vim te ver amor, por que não gostou da visita?

– Não é isso é que você me pegou de surpresa eu estava indo tomar um banho

– Ah não tem problema, vai tomar seu banho, ficar cheiroso e gostoso para mim e eu te espero aqui em baixo.

Subi as escadas correndo, pois quanto mais rápido ela falasse comigo, ais rápido ela iria embora. Demorei uns 10 minutos no banho, me vesti e desci, mas não encontrei Tayna na sala.

–TAYNA? - Falei subindo as escadas - Você tá ai ?

– No quarto de hospedes gatinho - estranhei, mas fui em direção ao quarto, quando entrei encontrei ela completamente nua na cama - Vem cá vem!

– Eu acho melhor você vestir a sua roupa e ir embora

– Mas por que eu só quero brincar um pouquinho

Depois disso ela simplesmente pulou no meu colo e começou a me despi.

– Tayna, já falei para parar você está se rebaixando demais desse jeito.

Mas a louca me deu ouvidos ? NÃO! Me empurrou na cama e subiu em cima de mim, beijando o meu peito já desnudo, até que.

– EDWARD vim trazer seu celular que você esqueceu lá em casa - A voz era da iBella e estava vido da escada, agora fodeu !

– Edwa... o que ?

– Não é nada disso que você está pensando Bella

– Ah por que é claro uma mulher nua em cima de um homem na cama pode significar várias coisas, mas não precisa se explicar, bom seu celular está aqui, vou deixar lá na mesa da sala e já vou indo, aproveitem bem ai.

– Não... Bella... Volta aqui - mas era tarde de mais ela já tinha arrancado com o carro.


	31. Chapter 31

Povs Bella

Eu sai da casa do Edward atordoada depois de ver aquela cena, ele veio correndo atrás de mim, mas eu não vou escutar o que ele tem para dizer, ele que se divirta com a coisa aguada dele, sai catando pneu até em casa e garanto se eu fosse um pouco mais sentimental eu com certeza estaria aos prantos, mas eu não sou fraca e não iria dar esse gostinho á ele.

Finalmente cheguei em casa, joguei as minhas coisas em qualquer lugar e fui tomar um banho para ver se eu conseguia esquecer aquela cena da tal "Tayna" nua em cima do Edward que teve a audácia de falar que aquela ceninha de quinta não era nada do que eu estava pensando.

Já estava toda enrugada quando sai do chuveiro depois de muito pensar na vida e então tive a brilhante ideia de fazer a mala e ir visitar a minha queridissima mãe, só voltaria depois para fechar o caso Cullen e então nunca mais teria que vê-lo novamente na minha vida, essa foi a melhor ideia que eu tive em anos.

Ligação on:

– Mãe?

– Hey, minha filha, como você está?

– Tô bem, será que eu poderia ir para ai ?

– Claro, mas o que aconteceu?

– Nada, por que ?

– Você nunca vem para cá

– Bateu saudade só isso

– Para de ser mentirosa garota, aprendeu isso com o pé rapado do seu pai né menina? Falando sério sua voz está estranha, mas isso não importa agora amanhã quando você chegar você vai me contar tudo e se você não quiser que seu pai escute eu coloco um sonífero na bebida dele ou despacho ele para a pescaria.

– Ok mãe, vou arrumar as coisas e já vou

Ligação off:

Arrumei minhas coisas em um tempo record, quando deu 18:00 horas eu já estava pronta, terminando de comer para poder ir. Terminei lavei a louça, quando de repente a campainha tocou, levei logo minha mala para a porta, pois era só me livrar da pessoa rapidinho e ir. Quando abri a porta tive uma pequena surpresa meio que esperada.

– O que você quer aqui?

– Quero falar com você, mas primeiro eu quero saber para que a mala?

– Bom nós fazemos uma mala geralmente quando vamos viajar ou queremos dar uma arrumada no guarda-roupa, no meu caso é a primeira opção.

– mas você vai para onde?

– Sabe o que é? eu realmente acredito que isso não é da sua conta, agora se você me der licença eu tenho que ir

– Não Bella, por favor volta aqui e me deixa explicar, fala sério, eu nem sei por que você está tão brava comigo, a gente não tinha nada.

– Você tem razão e é por isso que você não tem mais nada para me dizer, então por favor se retire da minha casa, por que eu tenho mais coisa para fazer e muito mais interessantes.

Peguei as minhas coisas e fui direto para o carro, deixei ele plantado lá, não quero nem saber, ele que volte para para a vida dele e me esquece.

– Ah e antes que eu me esqueça Cullen, não se preocupe eu vou continuar te defendendo no tribunal, por que eu tenho bom senso e sou profissional o suficiente para isso e já que nós não temos, não tínhamos e não teremos nada será bem mais fácil para mim e para você depois que tudo acabar.

Sai arrancando com o carro mais uma vez, antes que eu me estressasse ainda mais com ele e fizesse alguma besteira, como por exemplo, deixa-lo completamente roxo.


	32. Chapter 32

Povs Edward

Depois que a Swan saiu lá de casa, após ver a cena da Tayna em cima de mim na cama, só para piorar a minha situação, eu expulsei ela lá de casa de uma forma nada delicada, vesti uma roupa, a primeira na realidade, e fui atrás da Bella, mas acho que quando cheguei era tarde demais ela estava saindo, tentei falar com ela, perguntei o por que da mala, mas como sempre só levei fora, mas foi ai que eu fiz a grande burrada da minha existência.

( ... )

– Não Dulce, por favor, volta aqui e me deixa explicar, fala sério, eu nem sei por que você está tão brava comigo, a gente não tinha nada.

Me expliquem como um ser humano pode ser tão burro assim senhor ? E mais uma vez com razão ela ficou com mais raiva ainda e acho que só não me mandou tomar em lugares inapropriados, por que não é do feitio dela, ela simplesmente mandou eu me retirar e caminhou até o carro sem antes me dá uma informação que por mais que fosse ridícula me deu um pouco de esperança de que a mesma não estava tão brava.

– Ah e antes que eu me esqueça Cullen, não se preocupe eu vou continuar te defendendo no tribunal, por que eu tenho bom senso e sou profissional o suficiente para isso e já que nós não temos, não tínhamos e não teremos nada será bem mais fácil para mim e para você depois que tudo acabar.

Essa última parte partiu meu coração. Ela saiu arrancando com o carro em uma velocidade impressionante, voltei para minha casa cabisbaixo. Mas isso não iria ficar assim ou eu não me chamo Edward Masen Cullen, quando amanhecesse eu iria a caça da Tayna e faria de tudo para encontrar a Isabella e dessa vez nada poderia dar errado, nem que eu arraste ela pelo cabelo, mas ela ia me ouvir.

essa mulher ainda seria minha escutem o que eu estou falando, eu não mediria esforços para isso, ainda mias agora que eu sei que ela também sente algo por mim, se não nós não teríamos feita nada do que fizemos, ela não sentiria ciumes de mim e não ficaria tão magoada quando eu disse que não tínhamos nada, não é mesmo?


	33. Chapter 33

Povs Bella

Deus já eram quase 19:00 horas, sendo assim eu já estava dirigindo por duas horas, sem parar nem para fazer a porcaria de uma boquinha básico.

– Viu só seu preso de uma figa, eu fico tão irritada com você e até esqueço de mim.

Ah eu merecia só uma paradinha isso não iria fazer mal à ninguém, não é mesmo?

Meus deus eu já estou ficando louca não é possível, eu estou a falar sozinha agora! Estacionei na primeira vaga que eu vi e fui andando até a lanchonete mais próxima, que para falar a verdade não era tão próxima assim, ainda mais quando se está de salto alto. Mas com muito custo eu consegui chegar ao bendito lugar, comi, paguei a conta, fiz tudo o que tinha para fazer e voltei para o carro para pegar a estrada novamente, ma pergunta, por que meus pais tinham que morar tão longe de tudo e de todos?

Mas depois de algum tempo eu finalmente cheguei lá onde Judas perdeu as botas, que no caso era na casa no meio do nada dos meus pais. Bati na porta e fiquei a esperar.

– Isabella minha filha, quanto tempo, o que fez você voltar justo agora que sua carreira está para lá de maravilhosa? foi algum homem? minha filha não vai me dizer que quando seu conto de fadas estava para acontecer você fugiu?

– Oi para você também querida mãe, está tudo bem comigo e com a senhora?

– Pare de se fazer de coitada, você é idêntica ao seu pai impressionante

– O que a madame já está a falar de mim? - Meu pai a pareceu na sala

– PAI! - falei correndo para lhe dar um abraço

–Minha querida finalmente você voltou! Que saudades que eu estava

–Também tanta coisa acontecendo comigo quis fugir um pouquinho da realidade e vim para cá ficar um pouco perto de quem e realmente amo.

Entramos todos juntos, sentamos no sofá e começamos a conversar, sobre tudo que está acontecendo, depois jantamos e eu fui direto para o quarto.

– Espero que esse tempo que eu fique aqui sirva para colocar minha vida de volta nos trilhos corretos, mas pior do que tá é impossível de ficar.

E lá vai eu falando sozinha de novo, sério durante esse tempo eu estou pensando seriamente em ir a um médico ou me internar diretamente em um hospício, as duas opções são validas. Mas agora a única coisa que eu consigo e quero fazer no momento é tomar um banho relaxante e dormir, dormir não, hibernar.


	34. Chapter 34

Povs Edward

Já fazia quase um mês que a Isabella tinha ido embora e durante todo o mês a minha vida foi uma verdadeira merda sem ter ela aqui por perto para te a satisfação de irrita-la como eu adoro fazer, ou para beija sempre que a mesma estiver distraída, até mesmo só para ter aquelas conversas estranha que nós sempre tínhamos, que sempre acabavam em brigas por que eu disse uma coisa estupida, o fato é que a minha vida não é a mesma sem ela, eu não sou o mesmo sem ela e espero que ela não seja a mesma sem mim também.

Como ela havia prometido, não abandonou o caso, aonde quer que ela esteja ela tem um elo de ligação comigo, o que por mais burro que fosse me fazia ter esperança, pois significa que ela de um jeito ou de outro vai ter que voltar e me encarar, nem que seja para me tirar de vez do inferno que eu vivi e depois dizer que me odeia.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando o telefone tocou e no identificador de chamadas apareceu o numero dela, peguei o telefone com um sorriso imenso.

Ligação on:

– Alô?

– Hey Cullen ?

– Fala Swan

– Eu só liguei para me desculpar por uma coisa

– Que coisa? - perguntei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

– Infelizmente não vou poder cumprir a minha promessa de não abandonar o seu caso.

– Como assim o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntei desesperado

– Bom, eu recebi uma proposta de emprego maravilhosa na califórnia, é a maior empresa de advogacia do mundo e eu não tive como recusar, mas não se preocupe eu colocarei o Nunes no meu lugar, você não vai ficar sem advogado.

– Estou pouco me lixando, eu quero você e não o Nunes, por favor recusa e me diz que vai ficar. Quando você vai embora?

– Sinto muito mais você não tem alternativa, ou é o Nunes ou você continua na prisão.

– Quando você vai embora?

– Eu vou daqui a uma semana, então com licença, mas eu vou começar a preparar tudo.

Ligação off:

Eu estava sem chão, isso não poderia está acontecendo comigo, ela não podia ir embora, não desse jeito, não sei que eu não faça nada, ela pode muito bem viver sem mim, mas eu não vou conseguir sem ela aqui, Senhor, me ajude, faça com que ela desista dessa ideia louca e veja que sou eu que ela quer.

– Sei que eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas e que eu só falo com o Senhor quando eu quero alguma coisa, mas pelo amor de ….. Bem do senhor, faça ela voltar para mim e eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo todo, eu só preciso dela aqui comigo.


	35. Chapter 35

Povs Bella

Sei que eu não iria cumprir a minha promessa, mas ele tinha que entender que era a melhor empresa de advogacia do mundo, eu tinha que começar a pensar em mim também, claro que eu também estava querendo fugir disso tudo um pouquinho, ele podia ficar bravo e talvez nunca mais olhar na minha cara novamente, mas é um risco que eu estou disposta a correr, nem tudo gira em torno daquele bastardo e ele vai entender isso por bem ou por mal.

( … )

Estava terminando de preparar as minhas malas quando o telefone toca e o nome dele começa a piscar no identificador de chamadas.

Ligação on:

– Você não pode fazer é quebra de contrato

– e o que você vai fazer? me processar?

– eu não teria coragem, mas mesmo assim você não pode me deixar

– E e posso saber o por que ?

– Por que eu estou apaixonado por você e acredito que esse sentimento seja reciproco, então se você me deixasse agora seria muito filha da puta da sua parte

– Sinto muito Cullen, mas já está decidido, então se contente, tenha uma ótima tarde

– Não desliga, por…

Ligação off:

Mente a mil, coração acelerado, pulsação forte e uma incrível dor no peito, isso descreve como eu estava depois dessa ligação, como assim ele tá apaixonado por mim isso é um absurdo, é totalmente insano e o pior de tudo é que eu também me sito assim.

Cai sentada na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo que estava me acontecendo desde que eu resolvi aceitar cuidar eu mesma do caso do Cullen, aquela ideia que antes me parecia ser o maior desafio da minha carreira é hoje simplesmente o meu maior e pior pesadelo de todos os tempos.

– por que isso tinha que acontecer? Você entro na minha vida e derrubou todas as minhas barreiras sem o menor esforço e depois conseguiu me transformar em uma menininha assustada que resolve fugir de todos os problemas sem enfrenta-los.

O que poucos de vocês sabiam é que esse convite de ir para Londres já havia sido feito desde uma semana que eu tinha pego o caso Cullen, mas havia recusado pois na hora parecia que era o melhor a se fazer, mas depois de ver a cena daquela vadia em cima dele me deixou com tanta raiva que liguei para lá na mesma noite e confirmei a minha ida, sem ter data prevista para voltar.


	36. Chapter 36

Povs Edward

Eu continuava apático desde aquela minha última ligação para a Isabella, ainda não conseguia acreditar que mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda iria embora, só sendo a cadela mais fria do mundo para depois de um cara fazer uma declaração, simplesmente ir embora sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Já fazia uma semana que eu tinha falado com ela a última vez e essa semana eu fazia tudo mecanicamente, acordava, fazia minhas higienes, comia, fazia uma corrida matinal e voltava para casa, sempre nessa mesma rotina, acredito que perdi pelo menos 3 quilos durante esse tempo e minha barba já estava voltando a crescer, então para resumir eu estava no fundo do poço, literalmente.

Hoje é o dia que ela ia embora e eu ia no aeroporto convence-la de que não é isso o que ela quer, se preciso eu faço um escândalo, nem que seja para ela esmagar meus sonhos de um adulto apaixonado novamente. É a vida não está fácil para ninguém mesmo.

( … )

– Cara desiste ele vai embora daqui a 2 horas e você ainda quer correr atrás daquela vaca frigida, depois de tudo? Eu pensava que você era um pouco mais inteligente meu velho amigo. - Disse Emmet

– De verdade eu não estou ligando para nada disso, se ela voltar daquele aeroporto hoje comigo eu sou capaz de passar uma borracha em tudo que aconteceu, e só preciso que ela fique comigo, do meu lado.

– Você é louco cara

– Eu sei disso, então deixa eu me jogar de vez nessa loucura e me dá logo a porra da chave do seu carro.

( … )

Cheguei ao aeroporto faltando 1 hora para o voo dela, eu já tinha tudo preparado, ela não seria capaz de ir embora hoje. Depois de alguns minutos vi uma cabeleira castanha atravessando o aeroporto e fui correndo a cabine de anúncios.

– Swan, eu sei que você está ai, então pelo amor de Deus vê se me escuta - minha voz ecoava por todo o aeroporto - Eu sei que o nosso lance começou meio complicado, eu te detestava e pelo que eu me lembre o sentimento era reciproco, mas a pouco tempo foi que eu descobri que você é realmente importante para mim, depois de tudo eu não posso mais continuar sem você do meu lado, sei que parece muito imbecil o que eu estou fazendo, já que você me deixou bem claro que eu não significo nada para você, mas não pude deixar de evitar vir aqui hoje só para tentar mais uma vez colocar na sua cabeça, que eu não quero outras mulheres eu quero você, pois você é o que realmente importa aqui, esquece esse viagem volta comigo e vamos esquecer tudo o que já aconteceu.

Depois desse momento revelações sai em disparado para o portão que ela estava, mas não vi ninguém, acho que já era tarde demais eu perdia mulher que eu amo.


	37. Chapter 37

Povs Bella

Essa manhã acordei mais decidida que nunca a ir embora sem ao menos olhar para trás, mas conforme o tempo foi passando mais insegura da minha até então decisão eu ia ficando. Já eram quase 14:00 horas, quando comecei a me arrumar para ir ao aeroporto.

Estava pronta em menos de 20 minutos, até que de repente meu celular toca e no visor eu vejo o nome de Rosalie piscando,resolvi atender só para ver o que a mesma queria, atendi enquanto caminhava até o carro e o ligava.

Ligação on:

– Para tudo o que você tiver fazendo

– Do que você tá falando sua louca?

– Estou tentando te impedir fazer a maior besteira já cometida na sua vida

– Rose começa a fazer sentido por favor

– Ok, bom nesse exato momento tem um cara completamente louco indo até o aeroporto para tentar uma última vez te fazer não entrar na droga do avião, porque ele do jeito estranho dele te ama.

– Isso é muito para a minha cabeça, não posso.

– Bella dá uma chance para vocês, não vá ou então irá se artepender e nunca mais irá se perdoar por tê-lo deixado

– Eu sei disso, mas eu não consigo parar de ver aquela cena na minha cabeça.

– Sei disso, mas tenta, por vocês

Ligação off:

Ele não podia fazer isso de novo, poxa como eu conseguiria ir agora, com aquele homem maravilhoso me dizendo que me ama? E ainda por cima depois di discurso de Sophia sobre o que realmente eu mereço que devo admitir que me fez refletir sobre tudo que rolou nesse tempo que eu e o Cullen não nos vimos

Tentei parar de pensar nisso durante o resto do trageto, até por que acho dificil ele conseguir chegar a tempo, então eu não tinha com o que me preocupar, certo?

ERRADO, pois quando eu ja estava indo para a plataforma de embarque a

quela voz rouca e sexy soou por toda parte e me fez paralizar no lugar.

"Bella eu sei que você está ai, então pelo amor de Deus vê se me escuta - minha voz ecoava por todo o aeroporto - Eu sei que o nosso lance começou meio complicado, eu te detestava e pelo que eu me lembre o sentimento era reciproco, mas a pouco tempo foi que eu descobri que você é realmente importante para mim, depois de tudo e não posso mais continuar sem você do meu lado, sei que parece muito imbecil o que eu estou fazendo, já que você me deixou bem claro que eu não significava nada para você, mas não pude deixar de evitar vir aqui hoje só para tentar mais uma vez colocar na sua cabeça, que eu não quero outras mulheres eu quero você, pois você é o que realmente importa aqui, esquece esse viagem volta comigo e vamos esquecer tudo o que já aconteceu.

Assim ele ferra com a minha vida né? Filho de uma mãe, conquistador barato, ahhhh que merda. Dei minha passagem para a mulher e embarquei, não me levem a mal, eu acredito que a moça mal amada e oxigenada foi quem o agarrou, mas. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu iria para Londres, falaria lá com os advogados e minha vida finalmente começaria a dar certo. É um novo começo para mim e espero que realmente valha a pena, tudo que eu deixei e vou deixar para trás já não irá mais me importar, estou com a consiência limpa.


	38. Chapter 38

Povs Edward

Não, não, não e não, eu me recuso a acreditar que ela me deixou novamente, isso NÃO é possível, se pelo menos houvesse alguma razão para isso, mas não, ela sabia que nada daquilo havia sido minha culpa, só que a infeliz simplesmente se recusava a acreditar, não sei se era por que ela não gostava o suficiente de mim e queria fugir disso tudo, então simplesmente resolveu tentar me convencer que ela acreditou na ceninha com a Tayna ou se era pelo simples motivo de ela está se entregando demais a esse novo sentimento e por isso resolveu fugir.

Não importa a situação, do mesmo jeito ela me deixou lá, parado depois de ter feito uma declaração de amor pública, ela somente foi embora como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido ela simplesmente me partiu ao meio e levou um pedaço de mim com ela, mas agora é bola para frente, ela seguiu a vida dela, só me resta tentar seguir a minha.

(…)

Voltei para casa arrasado, e para piorar a minha situação Rosalie e Emmet estavam me esperando na porta de casa para saber como tudo havia ocorrido, percebi a cara de desapontamento de Rosie quando não viu a Swan atras de mim e o Emmet sempre foi meio lerdo para perceber as coisas.

– E ai cara cadê a patroa? - ele perguntou animado

– Ela nesse momento esta no avião para Londres

– não, pera ai, a cadela teve a coragem te te deixar depois de tudo, é isso mesmo produção?

Soltei um risinho sem graça e a Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça dele

– EMMET!

– tá tudo bem Rose ele tem razão

– Sinto muito tá?

– Tá tudo de boa eu só tenho que descansar um pouco para tentar me recuperar do efeito "Como ser deixado e sofrer uma humilhação pública por Isabella Marie Swan"

– Só você para manter o bom humor depois de tudo, a gente vai ficar aqui com você até que você esteja melhorzinho, ok ?

– Obrigado pelo apoio, mas eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho

– tudo bem, eu só quero que você saiba que eu tentei de verdade falar com ela, mas… deixa ela é cabeça dura

– Eu sei

– Qualquer coisa fala com a gente

Entrei em casa e me joguei no sofá, minha maior vontade nesse momento é sumir, ou melhor sumir junto com ela, por que tinha que ser assim ?


	39. Chapter 39

Povs Bella

"(..) já que você me deixou bem claro que eu não significava nada para você, mas não pude deixar de evitar vir aqui hoje só para tentar mais uma vez colocar na sua cabeça, que eu não quero outras mulheres eu quero você, pois você é o que realmente importa aqui, esquece esse viagem volta comigo e vamos esquecer tudo o que já aconteceu."

Por que será que eu não paro de penar naquela declaração, naquela carinha apaixonante que ele faz quando está triste ou naquele sorriso que ele sempre dá quando estamos juntos, resumindo por que eu não paro de pensar nele? Tenho que parar com isso minha decisão tá tomada e não volto atrás de jeito nenhum, agora vou colocar a venda nos olhos, colocar uma musiquinha relaxante e dormir por que a viagem vai ser longa.

( … )

– Por favor senhoras e senhores apertem os cintos, o avião irá pousar daqui a na costa leste de Londres em alguns instantes.

Finalmente longe de toda a negatividade que me restou no Brasil, vida nova.

Fiz sinal para o primeiro táxi que passou e dei o endereço, finalmente as coisas vão se ajeitar.

(…)

– Senhorita são 20 dólares, quer que eu leve suas bagagens?

– Não obrigada, mas eu gostaria que você me esperasse aqui, para depois me levar ao meu hotel, pode ser?

– Claro, pode ir, vou estacionar em um lugar apropriado.

E lá se foi ele, o que me resta é entrar e resolver tudo o que tenho para resolver, quero tirar logo esse peso da minhas costas, não aguento mais.

QUE A MINHA EXECUÇÃO COMECE!

( … )

– Muito obrigada, Senhor Michel, garanto que não vai se arrepender da sua decisão

– Assim eu espero Isabella, mas e você está pronta para largar tudo que tinha para recomeçar?

– Acho que nunca estive mais preparada na minha vida, é tudo o que sempre quis finalmente acontecendo

– Agora é só você esperar a papelada e esperar que sua felicidade comece, Dear.

Sai de lá o mais radiante possível e avistei o taxista parado lendo um jornal e tomando um café do outro lado da rua. Quando ele me viu pagou a conta, atravessou e entrou no táxi.

– Qual é a próxima parada?

– Quer saber me leve para o melhor lugar da cidade

– Eu recomendo a London Eye, senhorita

– Então é par lá que vamos, hoje é um dia para se comemorar!


	40. Chapter 40

Povs Edward

Já fazia 1 mês que ela tinha ido embora e eu continuo aqui, parecendo um morto vivo, aquela mulher destruiu a minha vida e nem tem remorso disso, é uma vaca mesmo como disse as últimas 30 mulheres que passaram pela minha cama nesses últimos tempos. Que foi eu sou homem e se a única mulher que eu queria não me quis, a fila tem que andar, não é mesmo?

Um mês é muito tempo para qualquer um e meu amiguinho lá de baixo também precisava de uma ajudinha, mas isso não significa que eu já tenha esquecido do que a Swan me fez. Deixando esse assunto para lá eu estava me arrumando para ir ao cinema com uma velha/nova amiga,íamos assistir "Malévola" ela me convenceu a ir, pois de acordo com ela sair com uma mulher que eu ainda não tenha transado iria fazer- me bem, Tudo uma grande bobagem na minha opinião, mas vai dizer isso a ela.

(…)

Estava parado em frente da casa dela e devo admitir que estava muito bonito apesar de estar uns quilos mais magro por causa da mini-depressão que tive depois que vocês sabem quem me deixou, mas graça a Rosalie e ao Emmet eu sai dessa e nada mais me abala. Essa mulher estava demorando demais, resolvi ir tocar a campainha, mas fui impedido quando vi ela saindo toda gata.

– Finalmente não é mesmo

– Edward, querido eu sou mulher preciso de um tempo para ficar fabulosa, ainda mais quando vou ser vista com um gato desses.

– entra logo no carro Maria e pare de me bajular.

(..)

Já havíamos chegado no shopping a um certo tempinho, mas por causa do atraso da minha queria amiga perdemos a sessão que íamos ver, então resolvemos dar um passeio pelo shopping até dar a hora da outra sessão. Mas essa foi uma péssima ideia já que estávamos olhando uma vitrine de uma loja de chocolates quando eu ouço o meu nome ser chamado, quando viro me deparo com o Jasper, antigo chefe da Isabella, e a Alice, que no caso é ou era sua melhor amiga, eu nem sabia que eles estavam juntos, pois é acho que me exclui um pouco de tudo que estava ligado a ela .

– Fala ai cara, como está?

– Tô bem, mas e você vejo que a fila andou né?

– Eu não podia ficar chorando por ela durante a minha vida toda, não é mesmo?

– Mas relaxa ai eu acho que sou a única mulher que esse cara não tentou fazer algo, até por que se tentasse eu arrancava as unhas dele com um alicate.

– gostei dela, mas e ai qual seu nome? - perguntou a Alice com um sorriso de canto.

– Maria, prazer, você deve ser a Alice, certo?

_ sim, mas como sabia?

–Bom você é exatamente como ele descreveu

– Bom vamos indo amor?

– Claro foi um prazer te rever Cullen e a propósito você não ficaria chorando por ela muito tempo já que ela voltou de Londres faz 1 semana. - Disse o Jasper e a Alice apenas me deu um sorriso de canto

E depois de me deixar com uma noticia bombástica dessas eles foram embora, Que coisa não? Mas como assim ela voltou faz uma semana? Mas por que? Eu tô confuso. Lembra que eu disse que nada mais me abala, bom… parece que eu estava errado. Mas vamos aproveitar a companhia da Maria e esquecer disso por enquanto, até por que se ela quisesse, me encontrava.


	41. Chapter 41

Povs Bella

Desde uma semana atrás eu decidi que iria fazer tudo completamente diferente, seria uma nova mulher, voltei de Londres mais revigorada e decidi colocar a minha cara a tapa no mundo lá fora, por isso resolvi me demiti do meu antigo emprego e vender meu uma casa perto do mar e com uma graninha extra comecei a montar meu próprio escritório de advogacia, tudo estava finalmente se ajeitando. Mas eu ainda tenho alguns truques na manga, não fiquei quase 1 mês em Londres para voltar de mãos abanando?

Mas o dia está lindo, o mar está ótimo e eu já estava mega estressada por ter que conciliar a reforma da casa, reforma do escritório, o negocio tá pesado, um dia de folga do mundo real não faz mal, não é mesmo? Mas o caminho é longo já que eu estou hospedada em um hotel a pelo menos 1 hora e meia de distancia da minha futura casinha. Por que tão longe? Eu não quero que ninguém saiba da minha volta ainda, pois quando eu ressurgir será para ficar.

Coloquei um biquini, uma saida de praia, um chinelo, peguei a bolsa e coloquei o óculos, tudo pronto, praia aí vou eu.

(…)

Fiquei em um canto da praia meio isolado, na verdade bem isolado, estava perto de uma grande pedra, uma vista esplêndida, o vento frio batendo no meu rosto, tomando uma água de coco, enquanto pensava em tudo o que rolou na minha até a pouco tempo pacata vida. Quando fui surpreendida por uma movimentação ao meu lado, era o Emmet, aquele amigo estranho do Cullen que é namorado da Rosalie.

– Só me diz o por que

– De que ?

– Da sua ida, se menos de um mês depois você volta, não faz o menor sentido

– Eu tenho os meus motivos para tudo o que aconteceu e sei que muita gente saiu ferida dessa história, mas vai por mim tudo isso um dia irá ter valido a pena

– Como você tem tanta certeza de tudo isso?

– Por que por incrível que pareça eu não sou de ferro e tudo que eu fiz foi para proteger quem eu tanto gostava

– Me explica isso direito por que até agora você não está fazendo o minimo sentido para mim

– Bom Emmet acho que isso vai ter que ficar para depois

– Mas, por que?

– Sua namorada esta chegando e pela cara dela, não tá muito satisfeita de te ver aqui conversando comigo

– Não, você só vai sair daqui quando me explicar o que está acontecendo - ele disse segurando o me braço, ato que me impedia de sair

– Não complica as coisa.

– Emmet McCarty, o que você está fazendo falando com essa destruidora de corações?

– Rosalie fica na sua ai

– Como é que é?

– Bom acho melhor você me largar se não quiser perder sua namorada, defensor da pátria.

– Não diga como se você se importasse Swan, só para isso que você serve destruir a felicidade dos outros, não contente com acabar com o Cullen veio atrás do meu namorado para colocar minhocas na cabeça dele.

Dito isso retirei a mão do |Emmet do meu braço e sai andando, mas não antes de ver o olhar mortal que ele lançou para a amada, eu realmente não esperava essa reação dela, mas meu dia estava bom demais e quieto demais para se verdade.

Entrei no carro e respirei fundo tentando fazer com que as lágrimas presas no canto dos meus olhos desaparecessem, quando mais calma dei a partida de volta ao hotel, acho que o melhor era ficar curtindo minha folga em casa antes que eu seja atacada por uma multidão raivosa me achando a pior vadia da história das vadias.


	42. Chapter 42

Povs Edward

Estava em casa relaxadão quando um furacão chamado Rosalie Hale entra, ou melhor, invade a minha casa e logo atrás vem um Emmet totalmente perdido na reação da namorada, já no meu caso eu continuei deitado assistindo a minha televisão pois sabia que no final iria sobrar para mim de qualquer jeito.

– Como você teve a coragem Emmet McClary?

– Aaaah, quando drama Rose, eu só estava conversando com ela, isso virou crime por um acaso?

– Sim, desde que o mulher com que você estava falando era ela

– Ela cometeu um erro, mas e dai, ela é humana também, por mais que você pense e julgue ao contrário

– Ela não cometeu um erro, ela cometeu "o" erro, então não venha defender a sua nova amiguinha não!

– Que nova amiguinha o que , para de ser paranoica, só estava perguntando o por que de tudo que houve

– E Descobriu alguma coisa? - Falou no seu melhor tom irônico

– Não já que a doida da minha namorada apareceu quase metendo a porrada na mulher!

E era grito para lá e grito para cá e eu não conseguia assistir a droga da televisão então vamos acabar logo com toda essa palhaçada.

– Sei que eu vou me arrepender profundamente de por perguntar, mas o que está acontecendo?

– Essa salafrário do seu melhor amigo estava simplesmente conversando com uma vaca na praia

– mas qual é o problema de ele está conversando com uma amiga na pria?

– Pera ai que eu ainda não disse quem era essa "amiga" - Ela disse fazendo aspas no ar

– Tá Rosalie Hale! quem era a tal amiga?

– ninguém mais , ninguém menos que Isabella Marie Swan

Nessa hora eu fiquei estático, como assim ela estava na praia e ainda por cima conversando com o Emm?

– Hey Edward? meu filho? Mano você etá bem? - disse Emmet se aproximando

– Claro, só estou meio surpreso com a noticia

– Viu senhor Emmet! - a Sophia disse dando um pedala na cabeça do mesmo

– Hale, o Emm pode conversar com quem ele bem entender, eu só fiquei surpreso primeiro por ela está na praia e segundo por falar com ele, fora isso nada mais me incomaoda

– Viu o Nuvem negra você é a única que está incomodada aqui.

– Aaah eu vou embora, por que não acredito que depois de tudo você não está nem um pouco se importando com a volta da bruaca!

Rosalie estava realmente irritada já que quase quebrou a porta do meu apartamento deixando um Emmet completamente surpreso para trás.

– Mas e ai cara o que ela falou com você, deu alguma explicação?

– Não brother, quando ela ia me falar alguma coisa a Rose apareceu toda furiosa

– Me conta tudo, eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo

(…)

Depois que ele me contou tudo resolveu ir embora para amansar a fera, admito que ainda estava surpreso com tudo que ele me contou, sinto que ela está escondendo alguma coisa, mas acho que agora já não importa, ela desistiu de mim, desistiu de um "nós", daqui a uma semana eu iria para o tribunal para rever o "Caso Cullen" e se Deus quiser finalmente ter a minha tão sonhada liberdade, só não sei o que fazer depois que tudo se resolver.


End file.
